USPA
by gara316
Summary: There is a secret agency of Pokemon trainers who are actually spies. Come and read To learn about these agents


**Hey guysl. gara316 here. This is my new fic. The idea and inspiration was given to me**

**by a good friend of mine called ****Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi on this site so go check her out**

**Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi owns Amy Johnson. I own my Oc. And nintendo and gamefreak own pokemon**

There is this group of undercover pokemon trainers. They are part of the world secret UPSA (undercover pokemon spy ageny.) These Trainers could be sitting right next to you and you never know. This Agency is ran by the champions lance and cynthia. The agents are highly trained and can get out of any sitaution you want to throw at them. We will be looking into the lives of two of these trainers. Ben Rider and Amy Johnson and ther partners Amys partner is leaf and Bens is gary. Our first part of the story takes place in the hoenn region and every evil team has bases in the different regions the same with the USPA

A fearless teenager was penatrating into team magma's base. Team Magma has stolen alot of wild pokemon in the hoenn teen with short brown hair that was spiked up was with his blazekin near a vault "Use Hi jump kick". The vault broke but there was nothing in side of it. "Dam, its the wrong fault blazer, we need to rescue these pokemon quick before we get caught."Since The teen can talk to pokemon the blazekin replied "ok master Ben Rider". They ran quickly towards the roof and ran all way towards the roof and when they were there they had to jump over alot of roofs. So Ben looked at his Blazekin and they both nodded.

They ran quickly on top of the rooftops and when they jumped from a rooftop there was a alot of Team Magma grunts. One of them shouted "Guys send out your pokemon so we can stop him." They were out alot of golbats and zubats and poocheyna**. **Ben just simplyed closed his eyes and started laughing "Go Ammence" A shiny salamence appeared out of the pokeball. Bens eyes glowed red and shouted "Ammence DRACO METOER" a lot of smoke had arised. When the smoke had cleared. All of the pokemon were fainted. "Blazer use fake out on the trainers" Blazekin ran up to the grunts and knocked them with his hand and made the grunts knocked out. Bens eyes returned to there normal shiny blue colour. "Return Ammence".

Ben ran over to the dusty floor of the Other side of the Big Magma hideout. He found the vault he was lookin for. "HI JUMP KICK" blazekin used hi jump kick and revealed that the vault had quite a pokemon in it. Ben called something into his radio and the pokemon were teleported out of the base. After Ben though to himself walking out of the building and he returned his blazekin "great i have school tomorrow".So Ben ran all the way The UPSA Base.

When Ben had arrived it was round about 11 at night Ben saw his partner gary. "Hey gary". Ben said "Oh hey The partner i did not want" "GARY STOP ACTING LIKE A SON OF A IDIOT" Ben shouted. Gary just laughed. Ben rolled his eyes and put his black uniform into his locker and got ready to go home. Before he went to his house. He saw a fellow spy Amy Johnson. She was wearing her usual body hugging had blonde hair with natural honey-gold highlights. She also had big pretty hazel eyes that sparkle with mirth when she laughed she was slightly below average height. Amy was talking to her partner leaf. Ben has a crush on Amy ever since that incident with that starraptor. Ben liked everything about Amy from her girly,fun bubbly attitude, to her determination to get what she wanted done. When Ben was looking at Amy, Gary appeared randomly."Looks like you have a crush on Amy" Gary said laughing" Ben retaliated by saying "you have a crush on Amy partner leaf," Gary went bright red and ran smirked, He knew he had won

**Hey everyone hoped u enjoyed this short first chapter and i will be going into Bens And Amys life and background and personality more next chapter.I need a couple of Ocs for this story so heres a form**

**Name:**

**Age:(must be high school age so 15-17)**

**Apperance:**

**Personality:**

**Outfit they wear:**

**List Of Pokemon (3-5) With Moves:**

**And anything else you think you need**


End file.
